


Disaster In Detroit, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-30
Updated: 2000-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.





	1. Disaster In Detroit, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

RATING: PG-13 (language, mild violence and romantic themes)  
DISCLAIMER: If you've never heard the name on the tv show, then chances are  
that I created the character and therefore it belongs to me. Otherwise, West  
Wing does not belong to me nor do the characters. I can only dream. KD Brody  
does belong to me, but she's gonna kick my ass for saying so. Yes, Katy, you  
are a sentient being and you belong to yourself... And Toby.  
NOTES: Uh, this has a few mentions to violent incidents and one strong  
romantic scene, but none of these references are extreme, in my humble  
author's opinion. You lucky people finally get to learn why KD was kicked out  
of the FBI.  
SERIES: The KD Brody Universe. :)  
SUMMARY: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past  
in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.

It was a peaceful morning. It was one of those mornings that feels so  
perfect that everyone just knows it's going to lead into a day of hell. Calm  
before the storm, KD called it. Jed always told her that she hit the hammer  
on the head with mornings like this one. Jed walked into the Oval office and  
sat down at his desk. No sooner had he done so that Leo burst into the room  
with two pieces of paper and a worried look on his face.  
"Leo. What's wrong?" He asked.  
"A guy named Terrence Faraday was being transported from a holding prison  
to maximum security and he escaped, killing three guards. He's taken hostages  
at a tourist warehouse attraction in Detroit." Leo exclaimed, putting the  
readout on the desk. Jed took the papers and looked at them with a sad  
grimace. He hated things like this.  
"Okay, do we got our guys on the site?" He asked looking at his friend.  
Leo hesitated. "What?"  
"There's more." Leo exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"This Faraday guy says he won't talk to anyone but KD Brody." Leo  
announced softly. Jed frowned. "Jed, did you ever read KD's FBI file? Do you  
even know why she got kicked out?" Leo asked darkly.  
"No. I didn't think it was necessary. If she'd killed someone, she'd be  
in prison. What else would I care about?" Jed replied.  
"Look at the second paper, read it." Leo insisted. Jed did as he was  
told. Then he looked up at Leo in shock. Leo nodded.  
"Get KD in here now. I've got to talk to her." The President said softly.  
Leo hesitated and then moved to comply. Jed stared at the paper and already  
regretted what he was going to have to say. "Charlie!"  
"Yes, sir?" Charlie Young asked as he leaned in the door.  
"Call the Detroit FBI regional office and get a hold of someone named Max  
Erickson. I need to talk to him." Jed exclaimed. Charlie nodded and exited  
the office, heading for his desk. He heard the sound of KD and Leo talking  
softly as they approached the office.  
"Hey, Charlie. What's up?" KD asked cheerfully, not a clue as to what was  
going on. Charlie smiled.  
"Nothing much, but it's still morning." He replied.  
"Making a phone call?" She asked.  
"Yeah, the president wants to talk to someone in Detroit, a-" Charlie  
started, but was quickly interrupted.  
"KD, the president is waiting." Leo interrupted. Charlie frowned. It  
wasn't like Leo to interrupt him. Leo was a nice man who respected everyone,  
and it hurt a bit. "Sorry, Charlie." Leo added before pushing KD for the  
door.  
"Geeze, Leo, relax." She exclaimed before they both disappeared into the  
Oval office. "Hey, Joss. You called me?" She asked as Leo moved to take a  
seat in one of the armchairs. She frowned seeing the serious looks on their  
faces.  
"Yeah, kid. Sit down." Jed replied gravely. Her frown deepened as she  
took a seat on the far end of the couch.  
"What's up, guys? You're acting like messengers of death." She exclaimed.  
"This is kind of serious, Katy." Leo said softly.  
"I read the bit of your FBI file regarding your... release." Jed said  
softly.  
"Expulsion. I was fired, Joss. You can say that." KD said softly. "I  
figured you would eventually anyway."  
"I wouldn't have except something came up." Jed replied.  
"What's that?" KD asked uncertainly.  
"Terrence Faraday escaped custody." Leo replied, wanting to be the one to  
deliver the news. KD paled, opened her mouth and then closed it again. Leo  
could see she was shocked, and he didn't blame her.  
"I knew it was going to be one of those days." She murmured after a pause.  
"He killed three guards in the escape and moved to a warehouse in Detroit  
that is apparently a big tourist attraction. He's holding 24 hostages there  
now." Jed informed her quietly. KD leaned forward and ran her fingers through  
her recently cut hair.  
"They send anyone out there?" She asked softly, looking at the two men  
she respected as father figures.  
"Yes, but..." Jed trailed off, unsure of how to say what he had to. A  
grave look overcame his face, and Leo's. KD looked at both of them and  
suddenly realized what he couldn't say.  
"No. No! Damn it, no! Guys, I can't go out there. I will NOT go out  
there!" She snapped getting to her feet in a fury.  
"Your friend Max Erickson is out there. Charlie's getting him on the  
phone now. Faraday says he'll only talk to you." Jed replied, not going to  
get emotional. He hated when his job as a President interfered with his life  
as a human being, but he didn't know what else he could do.  
"He just wants to talk to you, Katy." Leo added.  
"Talk?? TALK?? Did you read that damn report? That man..." She trailed  
off. "I beat that punk within an inch of his life and if I come face to face  
with him again, I make no guarantees! I'm not going out there." She added  
forcefully. Jed sighed and leaned against his desk.  
"He won't talk to anyone but you." Leo said softly.  
"Twenty-four people, Katy." Jed added. "Twenty-four innocent people are  
at this bastard's mercy."  
"And what about those guards? Three guards dead. Four agents he killed  
when he was arrested? I know about those ones, I WAS THERE! Do you really  
want tomorrow's headlines to read "Terrence Faraday died today when the  
President's Political advisor Kathryn Dylan Brody slaughtered him with her  
bare hands"?? Twenty-four people can afford to be saved by SOMEONE ELSE, and  
be spared the sight of me kicking the crap out of that son-of-a-bitch!" KD  
retorted in an angry rant. A silence filled the office as the two men allowed  
her a moment to relax. She sighed and looked at her feet.  
"I know you too well, kid. You can't fool me into thinking you don't  
care." Jed said softly. KD looked at him abruptly, eyes ablaze.  
"Don't. Don't you dare do the stern fatherly figure shtick. You don't  
know jack shit. You weren't there that day. You don't know this guy." She  
snapped fiercely. Jed sighed.  
"Katy, if you had told us about this before, talked to us about the  
incident." Leo started.  
"What's to tell you?" KD interrupted. "Me and seven other agents went  
into an abandoned factory to make a routine arrest of a guy who had stolen  
seven cars, raped ten women and stolen nearly 3 million dollars in cash  
across the country. Next thing I know I'm staring at the blown off head of  
one of my best friends and there's gunfire all around my head. Nothing  
important there." She said in an eerily calm voice. Both the men stared at  
her silently, sensing how much pain they'd suddenly caused her.  
"No big deal that I watched two more of my friends get gunned down before  
I got a chance to shoot the shooter at which point I proceeded to beat him  
senseless. If it weren't for the other surviving agents, I would have killed  
that son of bitch. No, nothing important to talk about there either." She  
snapped, a little more fiery this time. Jed and Leo exchanged glances. Leo  
then looked at the seal on the floor, searching for words. "They fired me for  
that. They fired me and gave him life in prison. No big deal." She whispered  
in addition.  
"Kid, you've got a lot of honor in you. I sense the hesitation in your  
voice. I know you too well, we both do, and you know it." Jed said softly  
after another set of silent moments. KD stood where she was, staring at her  
feet and trying to not cry, the memories flooding back to her.  
"You know those people need your help." Leo added quietly.  
"Is there a plane waiting?" KD asked softly, not looking up.  
"Yes, and Gary is waiting by the West Wing entrance. He's going with  
you." Jed replied softly.  
"You anticipated me." She whispered. "Who else knows about this?" She  
asked, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears and looked up at him. Jed wilted to  
see the look in her eyes. Leo nearly felt his heart break apart.  
"No one." He said softly.  
"Good. Keep it that way, will you?" She replied ominously. Jed frowned  
slightly. "At least until the plane takes off."  
"Shouldn't you at least-" He started.  
"Not Toby, not Josh, not CJ, Sam, the Press, not even Mrs. Landingham.  
Please." KD insisted. "Promise me."  
"I don't feel like I should." Jed admitted.  
"Joss." KD pleaded softly. "Leo. Both of you."  
"I promise." Leo said softly.  
"I do too." Jed said hesitantly. "Kid, I want you to know, I wouldn't ask  
this of you unless-"  
"I know, Joss." She interrupted before turning for the door. "I'll call  
you from Detroit." She added before disappearing into the hallway. Jed looked  
at his best friend and sighed.  
"What have I done, Leo?" He asked softly.  
"What you always do." Leo exclaimed. "You put the good of the many before  
the good of the one."  
"Well, thank you, Mr. Spock." Jed retorted dryly.  
"Would you prefer I said 'you turned death into a fighting chance to  
live'?" Leo asked harshly.  
"Your trek bits don't get me, Leo. I still feel like crap."  
"You should. I do too, but we did what we had to do."  
"It just occurred to me, Leo. What if it happens again? Would she really  
kill him?" Jed asked softly.  
"I don't know. The only thing I want is for her to come back alive." Leo  
replied before getting up and walking back to his office, closing the door.  
Jed gulped. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought that KD's life was  
in danger because of this. He cursed himself and collapsed into an armchair.  
This was going to be a long day.

To Be Continued... .

  

  


	2. Disaster In Detroit, A 2

RATING: PG-13 (language, mild violence and romantic themes)  
DISCLAIMER: See Part One  
NOTES: See Part One  
SERIES: The KD Brody Universe. :)  
SUMMARY: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past  
in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.

"Hey, Toby. You seen Katy today?" Josh asked as he leaned into his  
friend's office.  
"What do you mean?" Toby asked.  
"Your girlfriend. The one you live with. Did she come today?" Josh  
clarified. Toby groaned.  
"Not again." He muttered and reached for his phone.  
"She's not answering." Josh grumbled before turning to run to Leo's  
office and get more information. Toby slammed the receiver down and followed.  
If Josh found out anything, he wanted to be there. Leo looked up as the two  
people burst into his office.  
"What now?" He asked.  
"Do you know where Katy is?" Toby asked sharply. Leo sighed and leaned  
back in his chair.  
"Yes." He said simply. Josh and Toby stared at him expectantly.  
"Well?" Josh asked.  
"I can't tell you." Leo replied softly.  
"Are you joking??" Toby snapped angrily.  
"She asked us not to tell you until-" Leo started.  
"Her plane took off, Leo." Jed exclaimed as he leaned in the doorframe.  
"About twenty minutes ago."  
"Where'd she go?" Toby asked urgently.  
"Detroit." Jed replied.  
"And she couldn't tell me?" Toby said softly.  
"She didn't want you to know. I don't know why." Jed mumbled.  
"Why'd she go to Detroit?" Josh asked.  
"To handle a terrorist situation." Jed retorted, looking Toby in the eye.  
Toby stared at his boss in shock.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The communications director  
snapped loudly.  
"A man escaped federal custody and took 24 tourists hostage in Detroit.  
He demanded to see KD and she went." Leo explained.  
"Who's this guy?" Josh asked.  
"A real bastard. KD arrested him two months before she came here." Leo  
started to explain.  
"Faraday?" Toby interrupted. Jed and Leo looked at him and then nodded.  
"What the hell are you doing sending her out to face Faraday? You know how  
much it took for her to get beyond that??" He snapped angrily, very tempted  
to kick a chair or two. The two men in front of him stared downward  
sheepishly. Josh just stared at his friend.  
"What is going on?" He asked softly.  
"I wish the hell I knew!" Toby snapped.  
"Toby, my office, now." Jed interrupted and disappeared into the Oval  
office. Toby glanced at Leo and then followed his president into the other  
room. Josh looked at Leo.  
"What just happened?" He asked.  
"You're smart, Josh. Figure it out. I've got work to do." Leo replied  
softly. Josh sighed and disappeared out into the hallway.

"Toby, this has happened. You need to accept it." Jed muttered as he took  
his seat.  
"Let me get this straight." Toby started slowly, staring incredulously at  
his friend and boss. "You sent my girlfriend into a hostage situation where  
the lead terrorist has a personal vendetta against her for sending him to  
prison less than a year ago after being convicted for murder and numerous  
other serious crimes, and you let her leave before I could talk to her?" He  
asked in an oddly serene tone of voice. Jed sighed, looked his communications  
director in the eye and nodded.  
"Not only that, but this particular situation happens to be located in  
another state, and the scene of the crime is in a place where I can't reach  
her?" Toby continued, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. Jed  
sniffled slightly and nodded again. "And you want me to just accept it like  
it's no big deal?? With all do respect, sir, are you nuts?"  
"Toby, I'm sorry. This bastard said he'd let some of the hostages go if  
she just showed up." He tried to explain. "If she showed up, Toby." Toby  
grunted and looked at his feet. Jed realized that he felt worse than he  
thought he would, but he couldn't figure out why.  
"Well, that's just great." Toby said softly. "I wonder if my relationship  
with her is ever going to be normal."  
"What's normal?" Jed retorted softly as he watched the other man  
carefully.  
"Certainly not Katy." Toby replied with a weak smile.  
"She'll be okay." Jed assured him. "She's come through worse." He added.  
Toby sighed, sat down in one of the armchairs and began to trace the toe of  
his black shoe around the edge of the large presidential seal that adorned  
the floor of the oval office.  
"Exactly why she shouldn't have to do this. Are they going to keep us  
updated?" Toby asked, his tone suddenly seeming mournful. Jed nodded and sat  
down in the opposite chair.  
"I wouldn't have sent her, Toby, if she didn't want to go. I wouldn't  
have sent her if there were any other options." Jed exclaimed weakly, trying  
to rationalize himself. Toby waved off the president's words and smiled  
again, still a weak smirk.  
"I know. She's like a daughter to you. I'm not angry with you for sending  
her. I'm angry because I didn't get to talk to her before she left, and I'm  
fairly certain it's because of her that I didn't." He exclaimed honestly. Jed  
nodded his understanding and clasped his fingers together.  
"What are you going to do?" Jed asked.  
"I'm going to wait." Toby replied honestly before walking out of the  
office and disappearing into the hallway. Jed sighed and let him go. He  
glanced to his right and saw Leo leaning in the doorway.  
"This had better work out, Mr. President." Leo said softly before  
returning to his office. Jed sighed.  
"You're telling me." He whispered.  
"Sir?" Charlie Young's voice exclaimed into the room. Jed looked at his  
aide with a weak smile.  
"Yeah, Charlie?" He asked.  
"You've got a meeting with the D.O.D, sir." Charlie said softly. Jed  
nodded and rose to his feet.  
"Yeah, Charlie. I'm coming." He murmured and followed the young man out  
of the Oval Office to the Mural room where the day was still going on, with  
KD around or not.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Let's try and make it through this  
as fast as possible." CJ announced as she took her position in front of the  
many reporters of the White House Press corps. "First up, the President will  
be meeting with several key congress-people tonight in discussion of the new  
Economic pact and the medical research bill that is being taken to the floor  
in four months. The general consensus is that it's about time." CJ exclaimed  
to the chuckles of the reporters. She was right: it was about time that the  
med bill went to the floor. It had been dragged through months of research,  
rewriting, reworking, refinishing, all at the work of KD Brody who was not  
going to go down with out a fight on most of the issues.  
"CJ, what does the President expect to come of this meeting?" Someone  
called out.  
"The president hopes to make clear the intentions of this bill and he  
hopes to get it passed with a few extra votes on top." CJ replied. "Jack."  
"Do you know anything about the situation in Detroit?" The young reporter  
called. CJ nodded.  
"Yes, the situation is that Terrence Faraday, age 28, was being  
transferred to the Maximum security prison outside Pontiac, Michigan after  
waiting four years in a state prison. Faraday was convicted of multiple  
counts of murder, rape, grand theft auto as well as armed robbery in numerous  
banks across the country, totaling monetary thefts of nearly four million  
dollars. At approximately nine fifteen local time, Faraday managed to escape  
his binders, kill the three guards who were escorting him, and drive to a  
small warehouse on the edge of Detroit that is a standard tourist attraction  
where he took twenty-four men, women and children hostage. He's currently  
holding them there while speaking to the local police and FBI." CJ read off  
the paper.  
"CJ!" Voices cried out.  
"Yeah, Crystal?" CJ pointed.  
"Are the identities of the hostages or the victim guards available?" A  
young woman asked.  
"No, we're trying to keep that out of this. We don't want to alarm the  
families and we don't want to upset Mr. Faraday with too much press coverage.  
Danny." CJ called.  
"Is it true that KD Brody was sent to Detroit as a negotiator and if so,  
why?" Danny asked with his pencil poised.  
"Yes, Dr. Brody was sent to the scene due to a prior history that she has  
had with Mr. Faraday. She was in fact the arresting officer for the arrest  
took place during her brief career at the FBI. Mr. Faraday specifically asked  
for her presence. Janice." CJ picked again.  
"Isn't it true that it was because of the incident with Mr. Faraday that  
Dr. Brody was expelled from the FBI?" Janice asked.  
"I don't know anything about that, but I'll check into it. Last question.  
Susan."  
"Any word on Faraday's demands?" Came the question.  
"Nothing yet. We'll let you know as soon as we do. That's it, everyone."  
CJ ended the session and high-tailed it to her office. A moment later, Danny  
leaned his head in, right on schedule.  
"You lied to the press, CJ." He teased. "You know very well Terrence  
Faraday is the reason KD got kicked out of the FBI."  
"Actually, I didn't, Danny, but thank you. I'll be sure to mention that  
at the next press briefing." CJ retorted. Danny smirked and moved completely  
into the room. CJ looked up at him and smiled back. In the weeks gone by,  
they'd grown closer. True, they still didn't know where the heck they were,  
but it was more than a flirtation now. It wasn't a solid relationship, not  
something easily admitted to with family and friends, much less the rest of  
the world, but it was definitely more than a flirtation.  
"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked playfully.  
"I'm going home." She retorted playfully.  
"Want some company?" He asked. She laughed.  
"Why not? But you leave before ten." She added.  
"As usual." He retorted before sitting down.  
"Danny, what happened to Katy at the FBI? Is she going to be okay out  
there?" CJ asked, praying for some comfort.  
"I don't know. I hope so. I'm more worried for Faraday's safety than  
Katy's. I don't know what she'll do if she comes face to face with him  
again." Danny admitted, giving the honest truth, no matter how bitter.  
"Would she hurt him?" CJ asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"That's something of an understatement. I'm gonna go write my thing."  
Danny added after a pause before getting up and disappearing into the  
hallway. CJ sighed and tried to get back to work.

KD looked around and squinted. It was roughly three o'clock Detroit time,  
and the sun was threatening to kill her eyesight. So many people she wanted  
to talk to right now and Terrence Faraday was the one waiting on the damn  
phone. She glanced at her friend from the past.  
"Max, I don't want to be here." She admitted before looking at the brick  
warehouse that rested about 100 yards away from her. A football field was all  
that was separating her and the man who had driven her to such extremes as to  
nearly take his life.  
"But you are, because you're a good person." Max retorted and looked  
around them.  
"Too bad Ross isn't here. He'd like to see this." KD muttered bitterly.  
"Yeah, well, be glad he's grown up enough to want be with his kids for  
once." Max retorted.  
"Right. Right. They're grown-up now, Max. Ross can be here for me." She  
returned with a weak grin. He smiled weakly back and then looked at his  
communications man.  
"We got the call, Rocky. It's time." He said. She nodded and took the  
phone.  
"K.D. Brody." She announced.  
"Thought I could get you out here." Came a cool, raspy voice. Definitely  
Terrence.  
"Well, what can I say? You were very persuasive." She returned evenly.  
"Your boys are on their way out. I don't want a bunch of brats around  
here anyway. One wrong move and they'll never bother anyone again." Terrence  
exclaimed as KD watched the door of the warehouse open.  
"What about their parents?" KD asked.  
"Don't press your luck." Terrence returned.  
"I have a tendency to do that. If anyone knows it, it's you." She said.  
"Fine." Terrence retorted. There was a silence as four small children and  
three adults hurried out the door. The seven people hurried across the  
hundred yards and dashed into the safety of federal custody.  
"You did the right thing, Faraday. Just 17 more." KD murmured.  
"I want you in here." Terrence said suddenly.  
"I don't think I can do that."  
"I gave you a good will gesture. You give me one. Or I'll just pick one  
at random and it's brain blasting time." Terrence growled.  
"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." KD retorted.  
"Unarmed."  
"Naturally."  
"Five minutes."  
"On the dot."  
The line went dead.

To Be Continued... .

 


	3. Disaster In Detroit, A 3

RATING: PG-13 (language, mild violence and romantic themes)  
DISCLAIMER: See Part One, also for this part, the song "Next Time" is  
copyrighted by BBMak, they wrote it and it's theirs, not mine.  
NOTES: See Part One  
SERIES: The KD Brody Universe. :)  
SUMMARY: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past  
in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.

Toby stared at the wall and thought. He thought hard. He couldn't think  
though. So he just stared at the wall. He couldn't get a phone number for the  
FBI site in Detroit. No one would patch him through. It was probably KD's  
doing too. He knew she didn't want to talk to him, and he knew why. Toby  
always prided himself on his ability with words. This was part of the reason  
why he was always frustrated when the President "polished" his speeches, but  
this was also the reason why KD did not want to discuss the Detroit situation  
with him before she left. His way with words would have won her over and he  
could have convinced her to stay. He would have convinced her to stay.  
He looked around his office and tried to think of what to do. He had no  
meetings, no speeches to write. KD had been gone for six hours and he hadn't  
heard from her. As far as he'd heard, no one had. He looked around  
absentmindedly and then switched on the radio, for lack of something else to  
do. He listened somberly as a new song began to play softly.  
I lie awake and die, I try but can't deny  
That I can't make it without her  
I can't forget the day I let her slip away  
And I'm still dreaming about her  
Can a heart forgive cos I just can't live without her  
Toby looked at the radio in interest. He realized that he was angry that  
she'd left without talking to him, and he was also scared that she wouldn't  
come back from this situation the same person, if she came back at all. Could  
he survive without her?  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I would die I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl  
God, if he could just hold her again, breathe in her presence and know  
that she was all right. If he could just tell her that he loved her, that he  
wanted her to stay home where it was safe and stop putting other people ahead  
of herself. Who was he going to talk to?  
I walk the streets at night see lovers passing by  
And it's all a reminder  
Of what it used to be when she was here with me  
I only wish I could find her  
Did she disappear 'cos I'm waiting right here for her  
Toby stood up and walked to his bookshelf. He poked through the few books  
that he actually kept in the office and pulled out a small brown  
leather-bound novel that KD had given him for his birthday. She had a  
birthday coming up and he wanted to be sure that he could give her the  
present he'd been waiting so long to give. How could he be sure?  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you say that I, I would die I would die to hold her  
The next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her I love her  
The next time you see my girl

I close my eyes I see her face and realize  
But in front of me I had it all but I set her free  
So next time you see my girl  
Won't you tell her that I'm sorry  
Tell her that I love her  
Toby moved over and switched off the radio. She would be there. If KD had  
taught him anything, it was that there was such thing as resilience. She  
would not give up. If he were going to place a bet on the outcome of this  
event in their lives, KD was going to run back to his arms any moment now and  
Terrence Faraday was going to go home in a coffin. He grabbed his coat and  
put it on. Stuffing the book into his briefcase with a few papers, he grabbed  
his keys and walked out of the office, heading home before anyone could stop  
him. No one would have anyway. He was sure of it. Then he stopped in the  
hallway. Looking around, he sighed and turned back. He'd rather be in his  
office than home alone, in an empty apartment with nothing but the infernal  
ticking of a clock to keep him company.

Josh watched absentmindedly as he tapped his pencil on the pad of legal  
paper in front of him. There was a rhythmic thudding that filled the room.  
Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, thud, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap -  
"Josh, please stop that?" Donna pleaded. Josh looked up and then tossed  
the pencil away from him.  
"Yeah, sorry." He murmured. Donna sighed and closed the door.  
"She's gonna be okay, Josh. She's gotten through worse." She assured him  
as she sat in one of his chairs.  
"You know, it's funny how fate works." Josh murmured. "I mean, God gave  
KD two dysfunctional parents and she turned out great. God took my sister  
away from me when I was just a little kid, and I'm okay. Then God brought KD  
and me together, and it's like we've always been siblings. I'm the brother  
she never had and she's the sister I lost, even if she's younger rather than  
older. Now whatever God is, He's threatening to take that away."  
"I wouldn't even say he's threatening. When she was shot at the EPA  
confirmation, that was a threat, Josh. But this she can handle. This we can  
handle." Donna assured him. Josh looked at her and smiled before standing up  
and taking a seat opposite her.  
"You're so good for me, Donna." He whispered as he took her hands in his  
own. She smiled and squeezed his fingers gently.  
"It's about time you realized it." She retorted softly.  
"I'm glad you never worked for the FBI. I'm never going to have to worry  
about you in a situation like this, am I?" He asked gingerly.  
"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." She replied very  
seriously before standing up and walking out of the office. Josh frowned and  
stood up, looking after her.  
"Um, Donna -" He started but was interrupted by his phone. He grabbed the  
receiver eagerly. "Leo. Hi. No, I'm not disappoint... You have? Oh, wow.  
Yeah. I... Did you talk to Toby? Yeah, I'll be right there." Josh said  
before hanging up. Donna met him at the doorway as he moved to put on his  
jacket. "KD went into the warehouse."  
"And?" Donna asked in worry.  
"And we haven't heard anything since." Josh replied before turning down a  
hallway and disappearing towards the Oval office.

KD glanced about the room, testing all her senses to the limit. The smell  
was dank and musty, meaning the warehouse, no matter how many visitors it  
got, was still not kept very well. It was dark, the windows having been  
painted out save the few that had been broken. She was obviously in the  
non-public part of the tourist attraction, although it struck her as strange  
that people would want to visit an old steel factory during their vacation to  
Michigan, of all places, anyway. The place hadn't been used in nearly forty  
years and yet here it was, earning about 3% of Detroit's annual revenue. Big  
whoop.  
"Stop right there." Terrence's voice rang out. His dark tone echoed  
across the vacant walls, reminding KD eerily of the day that she'd last seen  
this toad. He was lucky he was still alive after that day. The courts had  
demanded of her to stay away from the trial, which she did, and took her  
testimony on tape instead. Terrence was supposed to be done with, and yet  
here she was, standing in a barren warehouse, fighting for the lives of 17  
civilians.  
"Where am I gonna go, Tennessee?" She retorted as she looked for him.  
There he was, standing ahead of her and to her left with a shotgun in his  
proud hands.  
"You unarmed?" He called.  
"No." She replied honestly.  
"Didn't think so. Nice vest." He exclaimed as he took a few steps towards  
her.  
"Thanks. Standard issue. Where are they, Faraday?" KD called, her hands  
where he could see them.  
"They're close by. I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I've had time  
to rig a pretty nice set-up." He cackled.  
"And we all know how intelligent you are, Faraday." KD returned dryly.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want ten million dollars, cash, and a helicopter in front of the  
warehouse in five hours. Don't give me that shit about needing more time,  
I've seen enough of those movies to know for a fact it's just a stall. Five  
hours." Terrence demanded, his hands clamped around the shotgun. "And you,  
Brody, are to come in to talk to me once an hour. Every sixty minutes,  
exactly, you will come right back here and tell me personally what your  
progress is."  
"Five hours, huh? I'll see what I can do. We don't exactly have that sort  
of cash lying around-" She mentioned.  
"I said, don't say you need more time!" Terrence snapped and raised the  
barrel. KD kept her hands level.  
"I said nothing about time, Terrence! I said cash, not time. Don't worry  
about it. I'll do what I can do. You just keep your cool in here, okay?" She  
retorted quickly. Terrence lowered the barrel and nodded.  
"Get out of here, Brody." He ordered. She nodded and quickly moved  
outside to tell the others what the much-debated demands were.  
"Can he fly a helicopter?" Max wondered aloud.  
"Yeah, he learned when he was six." KD muttered.  
"This guy seems almost obsessed with you, Rock." A random agent noted.  
"Criminals tend to get obsessed with the people who put them away." KD  
returned absentmindedly.  
"Especially if the person nearly killed them in the process." Max added.  
"Shut up, Erickson." She retorted.  
"Whatever." Max muttered. "Let's get on it. See what we can do, and  
Rocky, you'll see how we can do on time. Let's get to work."  
"Taking charge as usual." KD mumbled before moving to check the clock.  
"Shut up, Brody." Max retorted.

It was a quiet evening. One of those evenings that are so quiet, so  
serene, that one can just tell such an evening has followed a long hard day.  
The west wing was quiet as the clock struck seven. The senior members of the  
White House's primary staff each had their lives that seem to continue,  
whether the stress of not knowing got to them or not.  
CJ was gone, having dinner with Danny as they talked quietly on her  
couch, trying to ignore the many questions that were running through their  
heads. Was KD going to be okay? Were they anything more than a fling? Was  
Danny really serious about a relationship? Was CJ really serious? What kind  
of sauce was used on the chicken chop suey?  
Josh leaned back into his couch, a report leaning against his knees as he  
tried desperately to continue his attempts in ignoring KD's predicament that  
he felt so strongly was his too. Donna leaned in the door, spoke to him  
softly and soon he agreed to go to dinner with her. The two walked out of the  
west wing to his car and talked softly as he drove to the apartment that  
they'd shared for the past two months. As they stepped inside, Donna looked  
around the apartment in surprise to see it clean. Josh smiled and admitted to  
having called a cleaning service after listening to her whine about what a  
pig he was. The cat came to greet them, secretly only intending to herd them  
towards the kitchen where his food dish waited, but got quite a few pets and  
scratches in the meantime.  
Sam stared at his speech, trying to figure out what was wrong with it.  
He'd read it and reread it several times, and each time it'd sounded so  
wrong, and yet he couldn't figure out why. He just felt preoccupied, so it  
didn't matter if the speech was "See Spot run" or an extensive report on the  
comparison between a grape and a watermelon. He wasn't even sure if it wasn't  
that indeed, but he pretended to concentrate on it anyway. He put his feet up  
on the desk and tried to think. KD was going to be fine. So he didn't have to  
worry about Toby. He was worried anyway. Sam and KD never did get very close,  
but KD was the woman Toby loved, so Sam thought she was great, and he  
definitely wanted her to be okay. He wanted Toby to be happy. He shook off  
the feelings he had inside and tried once again to look at the speech that  
meant absolutely nothing at all to him. Where did it say grapes?  
Jed sat down on the couch in his room and glanced at the clock. He  
squeezed his fingers together nervously and glanced around. Abbey came and  
sat next to him with a reassuring smile. He took her in his arms and held her  
close. They talked softly as the night went on. She tried desperately to  
assure him that it was not his fault. He tried to believe her.  
Leo stared at the phone, trying to make himself believe that if he stared  
at it long enough it would ring and KD would be on the other line, calling  
him dad again and telling him that everything was all right. If he believed,  
he could make it happen, right? The phone rang. Leo nearly jumped out of his  
skin and grabbed the receiver.  
"Leo McGarry." He exclaimed hesitantly.  
"Mr. McGarry, this Max Erickson in Detroit. Just called to tell you, sir,  
we're going in." A male voice said through the line.  
"Going in? Why?" Leo asked urgently.  
"Gunfire reported, sir. Agent Brody is still in there." Max replied.  
"We'll call you when it's over." The line went dead. Leo stared at his  
receiver blankly, the severity of the news sinking in. He swallowed  
carefully, hung up the phone, then pulled it back and began to dial.

To Be Continued... .

  


	4. Disaster In Detroit, A 4

RATING: PG-13 (language, mild violence and romantic themes)  
DISCLAIMER: See Part One  
NOTES: See Part One  
SERIES: The KD Brody Universe. :)  
SUMMARY: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past  
in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.

Things did not go at all as planned. KD cursed softly while checking the  
clip of her glock. Fully loaded. Peering over the edge of the large crate,  
she took a glimpse of the situation. The hostages could not be seen, but she  
could hear them, crying out as Terrence exchanged fire with the FBI agents  
who had joined KD's ranks. She sank back down and took a deep breath. It had  
been a long time since she'd felt this way. When in situations like this,  
with guns flying and the distinct smell of blood in the air, KD had a  
tendency to enter a sort of altered state. Her mentor and friend Ross Gavin  
called Rambo mode. She thought it was just self-defensive mode, or in the  
worst case, shock. She glanced out again, trying to make sure of the  
situation. The FBI had a record of under-estimating Terrence Faraday, even  
now as she could see he was holding his own. A year ago she fought against  
him with seven other agents, and the feds took four deaths and a few bullet  
wounds before they could bring him down.  
Sitting there now, KD cursed the US court system. Faraday should have  
been locked away in maximum security a year ago, but the courts had to drag  
it out. His trial lasted eight months. Now here he was, free as a bird, so to  
speak, trying desperately to kill a few more agents before he went down  
again. KD winced as she saw an agent take a bullet through the arm, but then  
she rejoiced that the bullet had been restricted to his arm. He would recover  
soon and his family wouldn't have to sit around his hospital bed in tears  
wondering if he was going to make it okay. No, he would be okay. But would  
she? She glanced again and saw Max Erickson making a run for the hostages.  
Terrence didn't notice him and in a split second, he lost his bargaining  
chips. KD heard his deep voice utter a dark curse and watched as Terrence  
disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.  
"Max, get them out!" KD called before taking off after Faraday. He wasn't  
going to get away this time. Not this time.

Leo leaned back into the couch. It was going on nine thirty, and there  
was still no news. He looked up and saw Toby leaning in the doorway. Their  
eyes met and their thoughts exchanged. They looked at each other and shared  
their worries with each other.  
"No word, Toby." Leo said softly. Toby took the news and sighed, looking  
at the floor.  
"Tell me this is going to be all right, Leo." Toby pleaded softly. Leo  
tried to conceal his surprise. Then it occurred to him. KD saw him like a  
father, and Toby was her boyfriend, had been for eight months. By now, it was  
almost as if Leo were a father-in-law, and they both knew it.  
"I don't know, Toby. I'm praying that it will." Leo replied honestly.  
Toby nodded and looked up to meet his friend's eyes again.  
"Okay. I'm gonna be in my office. You will let me know?" He asked softly.  
Leo nodded.  
"You're not going home?" He asked in concern.  
"I can't go home, Leo. The place is empty." Toby returned. Leo smiled  
weakly and nodded reassuringly.  
"I'll call you as soon as I hear anything. I promise." Leo assured him.  
Toby nodded, smiled weakly and turned to disappear in the hallways. Leo  
stared at the empty doorway for a moment, trying to analyze what had happened  
to him just now with his revelation. He felt closer to Toby now, something he  
never would have thought possible. Toby was like a son to him most of the  
time. Just as aggravating, Leo thought with a smirk. KD had better be all  
right, for Leo felt the need to share his new feelings with her. He found  
himself starting to pray for the day that Toby became his son-in-law. He  
shook his head and looked around. Then the phone rang.

"You okay, ma'am?" Max asked a fleeing hostage carefully. The woman  
nodded weakly as she moved beyond the doors of the warehouse. "George, take  
care of the rest. I'm going after Rocky." He called before turning back into  
the dark room. Rocky. A complicated nickname to arrive at, but KD liked it.  
Brody... Roady... Rocky road... Rocky. It's just the way things  
happened. Now what the hell was she doing? She wasn't supposed to go it alone.  
"Katy??" He called as he slid across the floor. No sign of her. Suddenly,  
the bitter silence was disrupted by the sound of a single gunshot.

To Be Continued...

 


	5. Disaster In Detroit, A 5

RATING: PG-13 (language, mild violence and romantic themes)  
DISCLAIMER: See Part One  
NOTES: See Part One, My Advisor Dallas told me to make you guys wait as long  
as possible, so here it is! Did you wait long enough? Ask Dallas!  
SERIES: The KD Brody Universe. :)  
SUMMARY: When a convicted murderer escapes custody, KD has to face her past  
in Detroit. Meanwhile, there's the West Wing that she's left behind.

Toby sighed, staring at the computer screen. He was trying to think again  
and it wasn't fun. Ginger had dropped by before going home. So had Bonnie,  
David, Charlie, even the President had spared a moment before he retreated to  
the residence. Toby just wanted to be left alone. The only person he wanted  
to hear from was Leo, and Leo had promised to call him, not come over to the  
door and say whatever it was. If there was bad news, Toby didn't want it to  
his face. If it was good news, Toby would say goodbye, hang up and go home to  
wait there. In the meantime, he was just trying to write in peace. It's not  
as if his wife were out in a war zone. Or was it? Toby leaned over to his  
right drawer, pulled it open and took out the small box inside. Sometimes he  
wondered why he hadn't given it to her. He did so now as he opened the lid  
and stared at the golden ring inside. How hard was it to ask... Very hard.  
He had very few doubts that she would say no, but he was scared of taking  
that step again. Things had been beautiful with Andy but then they'd gotten  
married and things just seemed to dissipate. Things were majestic with KD.  
Toby was feeling a way he'd never felt before and he never wanted that to go  
away. And yet when he'd passed the jewelry store nearly three weeks ago, he'd  
seen the rings and he'd wanted to just look. Looking turned to inspecting.  
Inspecting turned to touching, testing, and eventually to buying. Now this  
ring, this ring that was gorgeous but couldn't be a match for KD, was just  
sitting in his desk. Now that she'd gone to Detroit, without talking to him,  
Toby cursed himself for not asking when he could, swearing that he should  
have asked the night before, or the night he'd gotten the ring. Now would he  
ever get the chance? He had to believe that he would. A soft knock at the  
door interrupted his thoughts, and all it meant to him was that yet another  
annoying, yet well-meaning person was coming by to make sure he was 'okay'.  
"Go away." He declared and snapped the box shut, dropping it back in the  
drawer and turning back to his computer. He heard the door open and then shut  
again with a click. "I said go away." He said with a groan and spun in his  
chair to face the person and shout further, but stopped dead in the move as  
his eyes fell on his most recent visitor.  
"I know you did, but you know me. I never listen to you." KD's voice  
exclaimed softly as she took in the sight of him happily.  
"That's not true." He said softly, staring at her. He felt his throat  
threaten to close up in pure joy. "It's because you listen to me that you  
didn't talk to me before leaving." He pointed out weakly. She smiled weakly  
and nodded, admitting the truth. They knew each other far too well. Toby  
cleared his throat and tried to lift his hand to point at her. "Are you  
okay?" He asked softly. She nodded and took a step forward.  
"I got a few cuts and bruises I didn't have before, but I'm fine." She  
replied. Before either of them could think, Toby sprung out of his chair and  
moved across the room to take her in his arms and press her against the door,  
his lips tight against hers. He kept his arms tight around her as he kissed  
her passionately, trying to make sure she was real. She kissed him back, arms  
around his neck. His hands moved up and down her body before settling in a  
clutch around her back. He pulled away from her to breathe and leaned his  
forehead against hers, gently nuzzling her nose with his own.  
"Don't ever do that again." He said softly but sternly. He meant it.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." He repeated. KD smiled and nuzzled back,  
smiling a little wider as she felt his hand slowly trace up her back.  
"With a welcome back like that, I don't see why not." She admitted in a  
playful whisper. He smiled and kissed her neck, still trying to verify that  
she was there, in his arms.  
"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" He whispered  
in her ear before grasping her earlobe between his lips. She groaned softly  
and shifted against the door.  
"I'm getting a pretty good idea." She murmured. He nodded and kissed her  
neck again, pressing a little closer.  
"I want to kill you." He teased.  
"If this is how I go, I die a happy woman." She retorted before he  
pressed his lips against hers and pressed her against the door. She moaned a  
little through the kiss as he moved his lips back to her neck. "You wanna go  
home?" She asked softly.  
"I don't know if I can wait that long." He whispered as his hands started  
to roam.  
"How improper." She retorted by kissing him fiercely. He kissed back as  
he explored her body. Then his phone rang. He groaned and decided not to  
answer it. She chuckled. "Toby, answer the phone. It's a sign telling us to  
make it home first." She said softly. He nodded and reluctantly moved away  
from her to grab the receiver.  
"Ziegler. Yeah, Leo. Yes, I know. Because she's standing in my office."  
Toby said with an amused smirk. "Yes, she's fine. No, because we're going  
home. Yes. I'll tell her. Okay. You'll see her tomorrow, Leo, but she's mine  
so I get first crack. Yes, I'm being serious. Good night, Leo." Toby paused  
to listen to his boss another second and then hung up. "Let's go home." He  
said tiredly. KD smiled and moved to get the door. Toby paused, grabbed  
something out of his desk drawer and then followed her home.

Jed stared at the wall. He was tired, angst-ridden. He knew KD was back  
but he hadn't talked to her yet. He knew what had happened to Terrence  
Faraday and it was something that he needed to talk about with her. It was  
nine o'clock already and she hadn't stopped by. Leo had mentioned Toby saying  
something about needing her for himself for awhile. He glanced around for  
something to do when the door opened. KD walked through, engrossed in a  
conversation with Leo and completely oblivious to anything else. Jed rose to  
his feet and moved to take her in a bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back  
as Leo looked on and the other staff members walked into the room, happy to  
see their friend alive. The day started slowly, but it did start. The staff  
meeting ended and Jed got her to stay behind for a moment.  
"How do you feel?" He asked softly. She looked at him.  
"I feel like a chapter in my life has been closed, and I'm all the better  
for it." She replied honestly. "I don't feel the least bit of remorse about  
what I did, and Max assures me that there will not be any trouble about it."  
"No remorse?" Jed asked, more than a little disturbed by the comment.  
"I shot him, Joss. He's dead. I shot him through the neck. You know that  
little dent at the base of your throat? He's gone. Sure, I'm not feeling that  
great about having to see his blood spray or having to live with his life on  
my hands, but I'm not gonna... not gonna cry...about it..." KD broke  
off and sat on his couch. He moved to sit next to her as she ran her fingers  
through her hair, bit her lip and tried not to cry. He hugged her close as  
she leaned against him. Jed looked to the door to Leo's office and saw the  
other man watch them sadly. Neither of them knew what to do. Suddenly KD  
pulled away and wiped her eyes, not shaking quite as much.  
"You okay?" Leo asked softly. KD looked at him and smiled weakly.  
"I am now, I think." She whispered. "It's strange, guys. To pull a  
trigger like that." She added unsteadily.  
"I can't say I know what it's like." Jed replied.  
"I can't say I don't." Leo admitted. Both the others looked at him in  
shock. "I fought in a war, guys. I did what had to be done. I didn't shoot  
anyone in the neck from six feet away however." He added in concern. "Are you  
going to be okay, Katy?"  
"I'll survive." She admitted, running her fingers through her hair again.  
"Okay. If you need us-" Leo started.  
"I know." She replied before rising to her feet. Jed stood with her and  
smiled at her as she moved out of the room.  
"I did that to her, Leo." Jed whispered.  
"No, you didn't. Faraday did. And he never will again." Leo replied  
before stepping out of the room. Jed sighed painfully and went back to his  
desk. At least she was back, physically all right. The question remained,  
what about everything else?

KD stepped into her office and found Toby waiting for her. "Hey you." She  
said with a grin as she closed the door. He smiled at her and took her into a  
strong hug. She hugged him back, just grateful for the arms to hold her in.  
He held her tight and inhaled her presence through his nostrils.  
"I love you." He whispered. She smiled and looked him in the eye,  
wondering where all the affection was coming from.  
"I love you too, you big lug." She said softly as she gently stroked his  
eyebrow with her fingers. He smiled and slipped his hands around her waist.  
"What's with you?" She asked playfully.  
"You scared me, Katy. You scared me so much." He admitted, nuzzling her  
nose with his own. She smiled at the touch and returned it while resting her  
hands around his neck.  
"I'm sorry, Toby." She murmured.  
"But you made me realize something. You made me realize that there are  
some things I can't be afraid of." He said softly. KD smiled, a little  
confused. "Come on, let's go to lunch." He murmured.  
"It's only ten-thirty." She replied with a chuckle.  
"I know. I wanna take you somewhere though." He whispered. She nodded,  
still confused and followed him out. David assured her that she had no  
appointments as Toby lightly pulled her down the hall. Ten minutes later, KD  
found herself in the small park outside her old apartment, walking with Toby  
through the green bushes and grasses.  
"Toby, what are we doing outdoors at ten forty-five on a Thursday? Last  
time I checked, you don't like the outdoors." She teased as she leaned into  
his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her on to a bench.  
"Because I couldn't wait any longer." He said softly as he pulled her  
against him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.  
"For what?" She asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the  
black box.  
"To be sure of what I wanted." He replied. She looked at the box, her  
face turning slightly pink as she realized what it could be.  
"Toby..." She started softly. Toby pulled away from her and looked her  
in the eye. She looked back, her eyes brimming a little.  
"I love you, Katy. Just across the street, I asked you out on our first  
date, remember?" He asked softly as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.  
She nodded, a weak smile spreading across her face. "I love you so much,  
Katy, and when you left yesterday, I felt like a part of me had run away. I  
can't stand to lose you and I'm not going to." He added as he slid off the  
bench on to one knee. KD couldn't help but let a tear fall as her hand rested  
on his face.  
"Toby..." She stammered. She didn't know what to say.  
"Kathryn Dylan Brody, will you marry me?" Toby asked softly. KD laughed  
joyfully and nodded.  
"Yes. Of course, yes." She said softly as he rose to kiss her gently. He  
smiled and slipped the golden ring on to her hand before kissing her again.  
He sat back on the bench, taking her into his arms and kissed her even  
stronger. She kissed back, just happy to be in his arms.

The End


End file.
